


Spectrum

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga disappeared after the end of the Winter Cup. Six years later, the members of the Generation of Miracles are slowly brought together again to solve the mystery. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship tags are indicating the order for top/bottom, mostly because this way I'm sure no one will be surprised or unhappy. I hope you enjoy this!

It's been a long time since Aomine last saw such an abandoned court. There were too many cracks on the floor for it to be safe for anyone to be running around, wild grass grew beneath the faintly coloured lines under his feet, and the decaying hoop lacked a proper net. Anyway, he's pretty sure that if he attempted to dunk, it'd get broken. And Aomine is great at breaking things.

Sure, he could understand why Kise would want to meet up in a place where no one could spot his stupidly famous eyelashes, but this was kind of too much. Considering they hadn't seen each other for years, this was a terrible way to meet an old friend, and you don't just ask someone to wake up early in a Sunday for _this._

He plays with the ball that had been under his arm, quite unhappy with the way it bounces on the cracking pavement. Soon, he gets distracted by it, and by some birds moving in the vegetation around the court, and by the way the atmosphere still feels weird-- Aomine doesn't notice when a stranger arrives.

“What a shitty place,” the newcomer says in a knowingly tone, as if he is used to the quiet and deserted neighbourhood. Aomine turns around to look at him, finding a teenager with dark red hair and an idiotic, over confident, tiny smile that seemed too familiar. “It's been awhile since someone cared enough to come all the way here,” he moved closer to Aomine.

Two seconds passed and Aomine found himself deadly stuck in the same place, forgetting the ball on the ground and watching the unknown figure. Almost out of his own will. “I'm not in the mood to play against a kid like you,” he groaned, trying to keep his composure, all the while mentally cursing Kise. The situation felt dangerous and he couldn't grasp _why._ “Come on, get out of here.”

Laughing obnoxiously, the stranger ignored his advice with a fiery gaze and walked forward, hands tucked in the pockets of his dark jeans, until they were standing toe to toe.

“Touou's ace is still a little shit, huh,” he muttered under his breath, as if going through this was harder than previously thought. “Don't worry, I'm not here to play against you, either.”

Aomine felt dizzy, enraged, and scared - though he'd never admit the last one -, all because of this invasion of his personal space. For some reason, now he was sure they had met before, but Aomine couldn't remember. And how could he forget such terrible attitude coming from a teenager? It was annoying, and to top it off he didn't want to talk about high school after so many years had passed. “Fuck, I told you to leave already. What are you still doing here?”

The early morning sun was revealed after some clouds moved, casting warmth on their skins. Aomine could see that this kid was tanned, but his skin's texture made it look like he was made of pure marble. And Aomine wanted to touch. The sculptured lips opened, a delicate movement that didn't match the rudeness of their owner. “I have business with you. Come on, Aomine.”

The stranger slowly leaned in and their noses eventually met, and if Aomine hadn't been hypnotised before, he definitely was by the following kiss. All of the instincts that had screamed danger were being replaced by much warmer sensations, especially when the man had firm hands and then arms around his waist, bringing him closer, making him feel lost. Shy moans escaped their mouths while Aomine was tilting his head to allow room for their waving tongues. 

Aomine's arms felt immobile, forgotten by his sides. And he had no idea how much time had passed, but for now his priority was getting air back into his lungs and that meant breaking apart. Like a broken spell, rationality took over. “What the fuck are you doing,” he managed to gasp, not quite as angrily as he had wanted it to sound. Making out with someone he couldn't remember at all and that was years younger than him should have made him feel _dirty_ , but instead he was mesmerized by the wandering ghost of fingers on his back. “Who do you even think you are, kid?” he groaned low.

Laughing, the other man's eyes moved to the place where he traced a thumb over the side of Aomine's neck. It effectively sent a shiver down Aomine's spine. “We've met before a few times, but everything has changed now. When we first met you didn't even want to tell me your fucking name. It annoys me that you have forgotten, though,” he analysed Aomine's figure up and down with his gaze, recognising something in the adult that made his eyes glow with sadness. “Life happened for you, I guess? ”

Aomine frowned in confusion, then lifted one eyebrow.

“That didn't help my memory at all,” he said, regaining part of his senses and using a hand to grab the stranger's at his neck. The marble skin was surprisingly warm and soft, though the man didn't appreciate being treated roughly like this. He fisted the same hand at the collar of Aomine's t-shirt, roaring and showing sharp teeth. 

“Let go!” Aomine growled back, almost panicking.

Taking a deep breath, the stranger somehow calmed himself down after a few seconds into their stare off. And rather forcefully, he cupped Aomine's face, kissing him once again.

Aomine had been angry, but he melted into the touch. There was something really, really weird about this situation. Yet he gave in and played with the spiked red locks, wrapping his arms around the male's shoulders – they were what, three or four centimetres apart in height? Aomine had always been guided by his body and not by his mind, so these physical sensations were especially comfortable for someone like him. Even if his underwear began to disagree with the _comfortable_ part. He was glad to be wearing such baggy shorts. 

And then the man had a leg between Aomine's, and he pleasantly groaned as an answer. Things were happening too fast, almost as if it was planned. The kiss ended and a command was whispered into his ear. “Sit down,” the person was just as breathless as Aomine himself. “Let's sit down. I'll take care of you.”

It was impossible not to go along, and his body was begging for attention. And while he was thinking, trembling lips were pressed against the side of his throat, sucking, licking, never biting. “Fuck, I want you so badly,” the stranger's voice shook against his skin, pulling Aomine's body closer by the waist. Aomine didn't have to question his decision anymore.

“Come here,” Aomine whimpered, powerless in front of the unnatural attraction he was feeling towards this kid who somehow knew him. Sitting in the dirty ground of the court, Aomine was quite pleased when his hips were straddled; so he took advantage of it and had hands running through the long legs of the man that was now busy getting a t-shirt out of the way. When Aomine could touch him, muscles that seemed to belong in art history, it made his blood stir and his dick twitch.

And soon Aomine's shirt was gone as well, pulled off by the stranger. “Come on, tell me, when did we ever meet?” _What the hell are you?_ Aomine was dying to know, breathing heavily because their groins now rubbed together as best as the angle allowed it. And fuck, this man looked gorgeous with his eyebrows furrowed just slightly in pure pleasure. It was unfairly easy to give in to the caresses.

“Get on your hands and knees and I might tell you,” he grinned into Aomine's tingly lips, hands exploring his chest in the middle of the following kiss. That statement really shouldn't have been so fucking arousing, Aomine thinks. 

In any normal situation, he'd have answered with a _fuck you, I'm not getting on such a ridiculous position for sex_ but right now he was overwhelmed. And curious. He's not used to being so easily led, so easily dominated. And he's never been so turned on before in his life, considering how one second after the indecision crossed his mind, beautiful hands were lowering the hem of his pants only so to touch him more intimately, to wrap around his cock.

What if Kise arrives and catches him like this, half-naked with a stranger? 

“Stop thinking and just do it, you idiot,” the man insists, bringing out the erection that began to border on painful. Shutting his eyes, Aomine moans in desperate need, hands tightening on the stranger's waist. At some point, he undid the zipper of his jeans and freed his own cock as well, and now pressed them together.

“Get off my legs, then,” Aomine grunts, swallowing his pride and common sense. Kise might or might not have to deal with a weird sight in just a few moments. 

Before doing as requested, he runs a thumb across their slits, playing with the pre-cum all around the heads. He finally gets off Aomine's lap, showing such a triumphant smile when Aomine's about to turn around that a wish to punch his pretty face settles in. Yet, Aomine offers himself, placing his own shirt under his elbows so that he wouldn't get dirty. Feeling the stranger pull down his basketball shorts in a quick motion, he gasps once the boxers are off and kicked to his ankles, once the air can fully hit his erection and his awaiting entrance.

“Good boy,” the stranger breathes, barely able to contain his burning desire as well, and then there's the sound of cloth rustling, it's probably him searching for something in his pocket. “You're much nicer like this, you know. My memory of you was an idiot who didn't believe anyone could beat him at basketball,” it doesn't take long until Aomine can feel wet fingers pressing against him, and another hand squeezing one of his ass cheeks. He whimpers once there's a nice digit working past the opening and now easily getting inside of him. “Damn, you look so good. Anyway, it's such a shame that I turned into this, or else I'd have beaten you again.”

And then he remembers, he _knows_ who this guy is. 

His lips sigh Kagami Taiga's name, nowhere near adoration or admiration but something closer to recognized affection, and he instinctively spreads his legs wider. He really wants to get angry because the guy disappeared for years, when Aomine _needed_ him as a rival. Because before their second match, he had lied in his bed at night and jerked off to Seirin's ace, to all the possibilities that he dreamed about happening in this rematch. (When Aomine lost, it felt like he had won something else altogether.)

Kagami kissed each of the dimples on his lower back before adding a second finger. “It took you so long to remember, huh,” he muttered. “Sorry about the shoes I never returned, by the way.”

“Tell me why you went missing, then,” Aomine tries to ignore the bundle of nerves inside of him, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids everytime the tip of fingers touch it. However, everything he says still comes out as a gasp or a moan. “Fuck. This isn't the best time to talk.”

Kagami laughs softly before replying. “I didn't run away, if that's what you're wondering. I was forced to leave. Kind of,” and Aomine was shivering and unable to focus enough to form any replies, so anyway he'd better go on explaining. “I wasn't human anymore, so I decided that it would be safer if I wasn't around the people I cared about.”

A third finger and Aomine felt fuller than ever, blinded by the way his walls contracted and pulsated once they motioned inside of him. He didn't notice the sad tone in Kagami's voice, too busy trying to make sure his elbows would not give out; the image of himself with only his ass raised in the air, head lying on the ground, is _humiliating_ at best.

“My plan backfired, because I don't feel like biting them,” he said, and then returned his thoughts to the task at hand. “You're good like this. Have you ever been fucked, Aomine? You're looking so comfortable,” the digits were removed and Aomine gasped, immediately missing their massage. Kagami seemed busy behind him, hopefully with preparations to fuck and no more teasing. “I think you even forgot that Kise should be here,” Kagami continued.

“I don't care! Hurry up, you little shit,” he growled, thinking that hopefully in the future he'd laugh at how stupid an idea it was to have sex with another man on a basketball court. Except that Kagami had a nice cock, and he wanted it inside of him as quickly as possible. And he didn't want to think about stupid Kise.

All lubed up, the head was pressed against his entrance. And slowly, it went in, filling him with a new kind of thickness, bigger and harder than just some fingers. Kagami's hands gripped his hips, opening Aomine up and making him wonder how much of it was already in. He gasped when it reached his prostate, and that's when his elbows gave out and he had to readjust his position. Aomine breathed deeply, only to find out that he was unable to control his own tiny gasps.

With one of his cheeks pressed against the forgotten shirt, the new angle was a different kind of perfect, and Kagami encouraged him to open his legs farther. Everything was making him feel so bothered, a good kind of uncomfortable, especially when he felt Kagami's hips finally meeting his ass.

“God,” he heard Kagami moan, a hand on the end of his spine. “You okay?”

“Don't just stand there being proud it fits, moron,” Aomine's answer came after a few seconds, and his nails were digging into his palms out of anxiety. The warm sun against his back felt nice, though, and Kagami probably looked like a god under the sunshine. “Fuck me, I need it so badly. Just take me, fuck me,” and after that broken sentence, Kagami replied with one of the prettiest sounds he had heard all day (something like a low groan turning into a soft and breathy moan) before almost pulling out and getting back inside.

Aomine cried out in pleasure, feeling his own body shaking and his erection becoming painfully hard once again; he hadn't even noticed when he stopped being on the edge of spilling. It was probably when he was getting used to having a throbbing cock inside of him, stretching him open like no digits could. 

All he had thought about minutes ago was how much he wanted this, and now it's still the same. It was like a deja vu of his wet dreams in the first year of high school, although he had to admit that most of them didn't feature himself on the receiving end.

Kagami now had hands roaming over his back, mapping his muscles and reaching the back of his neck to play quickly with his scalp. The rhythm was slowly building up. “Fucking gorgeous,” Kagami murmured, once one hand had resumed to gripping his hips again and the other was now focused on his shoulder. Maybe Kagami also had had fantasies and wet dreams about him when they were in high school, if the attraction was so strong that _six years later_ he was still interested. 

The thrusts became more forceful, harder, and Aomine lost himself, meeting him half-way as often as possible. He liked the way Kagami held him down, rough but not careless, efficient and lacking delicacy, exploring the muscles on his arms and back. As if reminding Aomine of who was in control. When his hips were held in place by both hands, making him unable to move and completely left at Kagami's mercy, he knew he was wonderfully close. Eyes shut tight, he felt his shoulders and collarbones hitting the ground after more powerful thrusts, and he raised his voice in appreciation of how much energy was being used to hit his prostate over and over again. Then it got faster. 

A few more and he was done for, just a few more and he would come--

Kagami pulled himself completely out, and their flesh no longer filled the court with erotic sounds. Now, it was only their mouths and chests' individual struggles for air. Aomine thought that if having a dick inside of him was weird, then the lack of it now felt awkward and kind of lonely, but before he could complain about how much he missed the intimate contact, Kagami spoke. “Lie on your back, I'm going to bite you,” his voice was a sigh, a moan, not a command.

Because his main priority was getting fucked senseless, Aomine went along with it. As soon as he was on his back, Kagami was quick to get his legs in the right place for penetration, holding his calves apart. And he watched the rapid movements of Kagami's breathing, muscles that changed beautifully as he inhaled and exhaled; watched the hungry lust in his expression and wondered what the hell he meant when he mentioned biting. Still, Kagami looked gorgeous, mouth half-open and flushed cheeks.

“I didn't know succubus were after blood,” once used to the new view, he groaned, and soon he was feeling a familiar pressure against his now sensitive ring of muscles. “Fuck, please-- get it back in already,” Aomine shivered, delighted at how his body now quickly allowed it all in just one thrust.

“That's because I'm a vampire,” Kagami breathed, his palms now holding down the open thighs before him for better support. He bit his lower lip just slightly, frowning. “Stop tightening,” he grunted, and Aomine now understood why he looked so troubled (and deadly attractive).

Kagami didn't wait for an answer and simply wrapped a hand around his dick, making it way easier to relax. Letting his head fall to one side, Aomine closed his eyes and had his own fingers covering Kagami's, appreciating the renewed rocking motion they were building as well as the rough hand moving up and down his cock. 

He's not sure about what triggered Kagami's body to shiver and shake against him, although it had been too light to be an orgasm; suddenly, Aomine's knees were almost pressed against his own shoulders. He gasped at the change of position, and Kagami leaned down to kiss his neck, picking up the pace where he had left off.

And the way his cock was trapped between their stomachs helped with the lovely discomfort, with the desperation that came with being so close to release. Aomine wanted to kiss the man who now rocked into him and made him cry out in pleasure at every thrust, but he found out that he couldn't move his neck away from the soft lips that trembled lightly against it. He decided to simply wrap fingers on the dark ends of his red hair, encouraging Kagami to do whatever he needed to do.

Instead of tearing teeth into his flesh right away, his tongue ran through Aomine's collarbones, hands focused on keeping his thighs open and down to his chest. He moved his mouth to the other side of the neck of his prey, and Aomine tilted his head accordingly to allow it.

Arching his back away from the floor and into Kagami's body, he was about to come, voice breaking into nothing but gasps and moans. And that's when he felt cold spreading through his veins, adrenaline and endorphins building up together once sharp teeth claimed his blood. The thrusts were becoming erratic, and he supposed Kagami had come at the same time as him, at the same time he was bitten. His fingers loosened on the red hair, only holding Kagami there as if to help with his offering. 

Aomine's entire body was shaking and he couldn't scream his orgasm, mouth open in blissful silence and eyes shut tight, couldn't do anything but feel the wetness of his own come on his stomach. It felt good, it felt wonderful. The mouth that now drank his blood somehow increased every tiny good sensation of release, Aomine noticed. He massaged Kagami's scalp, wondering when it would be over, asking for it to last longer, begging for more pleasure. Such a shame Aomine couldn't even speak.

After the climax, after they were both done with the last spurts, Kagami pulled himself out and he realised how wet his insides felt; he was pretty sure there was come dripping out of his ass. But Kagami sucked his blood one last time and licked the bruised neck, and by that point he was already losing consciousness. He saw blood on Kagami's lips and some white lines splashed on his chest before his vision blackened and his arms fell to his sides.

He passed out.


End file.
